The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the "Marshall Rose" nectarine tree and, more particularly, to a nectarine tree which produces fruit which are mature for harvest approximately June 9 through July 2 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California, the fruit being a cling to semi-freestone and which has a distinctive white flesh with a dark red skin coloration.
New varieties of fruit trees can be distinguished by a host of different characteristics. These distinguishing characteristics can include one or more rather typical identifiers such as ripening date, skin coloration, flesh coloration, size, shape, flavor and stone attachment. They can also include more obscure identifiers such as the marginal form of the leaves, the number of stem glands, the number of stamens in the flower and the like. Obviously, some of these characteristics are of no commercial significance.
In some instances the principal distinguishing characteristics of a new variety include two or more characteristics which are particularly unusual in their combination. Where this combination is of commercial significance, the new variety may be of substantial commercial value. The new variety of the present invention is particularly attractive in these regards in that it has a distinctive white flesh, contrasting dark red skin color and an early ripening date for a white fleshed nectarine.